one secret away from love
by mistress of flames
Summary: Akatsuki is dark organisation. it is said that it is lead by the cuhiha family but it is never proven. it is up to Hinata hyuuga to find enough evidence to arrest them. any problems? yes she has fallen fast and hard for the man leading it all uchiha itach


**First of all I want to thank you for the reviews you all gave me to my other stories I promise I will update as soon as I can. A new begin new chapter is almost done and will be updated soon while Dance of dreams is only written for the have. I will update those two stories in the up coming two weeks I promise. As for my high school life, down a different path and her new found love those will come in the up coming three; I hope I haven't started a new chapter for those stories yet. Further more I will post two new stories pink rose and another one right after this one I hope you all will like it. Till than please enjoy this new story I really hope you will like it. **

A bleu haired woman was walking through the almost empty halls of the EPF department also known as the Earth Police federation. (A/N: Bare with me couldn't think of anything better) her high heels echoing through the long corridors. She sighed deeply as she threw her long hair over her shoulder. "Great why do I have to come here on my day of" she mumbled. It was Friday night and this would have been the first free Friday night she would have in months. She was heading towards the stairs when she heard someone call.

"Hinata you should hurry he is waiting" she looked up to see a beautiful brown haired woman coming down the stairs.

She started to smile as soon as she saw all the files she was carrying. "Hey Tenten, I know but what are all those files any way?" Hinata asked surprised.

Tenten shrugged, "work this all the information and evidence we have about the Tanzania case, I need to check them out for the trial"

Hinata nodded, "that they get a fair trial, you should think that with all the crimes they committed they would be thrown in jail right a way"

Tenten shrugged, "I know but isn't this your day of, no wait weren't you free for the up coming two weeks"

Hinata sighed, "I was, I been working seven days a week for the past four months getting all the evidence and information I could get about the guerrilla fighters in southern brazil, and I am not counting all the witness I had to question all over again, I even had to control every evidence the government found and had to inveterate in there organization. You should think that I should get more than two weeks of. But I hardly had a day and here I am it looks like I life here"

Tenten grinned, "You're right about that, but you should hurry Koji isn't worlds patience"

Hinata smiled, "okay I will see you than. Aren't you leaving towards Tanzania?"

Tenten nodded, "yes I am leaving tomorrow" she replied.

Hinata grinned, "And that would be something you have to tell me all about it as soon as you come back"

Tenten raised an eyebrow, "about my mission, what is there to tell except wandering through a country you don't know catering information".

"O but I wasn't revering to the mission it self aren't you going to be there for two months with none other than my beloved cousin"  
Tenten turned red, "you know…? How did you know…"

Hinata started to laugh, "He is my cousin you know he tells me everything well almost everything he told me he was leaving to Tanzania and guess what Tenten to"

Tenten shifted the files from her right arm towards her left, "You should go he is waiting" she said nervously.

Hinata laughed, "Okay I am going already" she said and climbed the stairs.

Hinata was sitting across the good looking brown haired man who was sorting some papers. She was observing him for a while and it looked like something was bothering him. Koji Yamato was around the 24 years old. He took the lead off the federation right after his father had died. He had brown hair and his eyes where like the color of coffee with a little bit of milk. He had a warm and nice character and a great sense of humor. That was why Hinata had a little crush on him ever since he started as her new boss.

"Koji you are sitting like that for thirty minutes now are you going to tell me why I am here"

Koji started to smile, "Well you see I have a mission for you, we want you to…"

"What! But, I am just back from my last mission I am hardly here for twenty four hours and you sent me back for a new mission" Hinata replied. "There are more than a thousand people working for this organization why not one of them". She couldn't believe that he was sending her away on a mission again. He of all people should know how tired she was. Except for her boss Koji was her friend as well, so she couldn't understand why he would send her to who knows where.

"Hinata please listen, you are the only one that can do this"

Hinata sighed she hated when they did that just because she was only twenty years old and had more solved cases and completed missions than anybody else working for the federation they thought they could send her on every mission which was ranked a B or A. , "Okay Koji I am listing go ahead" she replied after a while.

"Okay have you ever heard of Akatsuki?" Koji asked.

Hinata nodded, "yes not much though there isn't much known of that organization"

Koji nodded, "okay Akatsuki is a dark and criminal organization which was working from the shadows for the past 40 years, they where financing the attacks in Tanzania and we think that they work with the guerrillas in Brazil you're last mission. They where involved with tons of other crimes. We just don't know how much they have on their name.15 years ago we got a tip that the entire organization was led by the Uchiha family to bad the man got killed before we could protect him. We had two of our best agents investigate it one of them was Claire Wilson".

He took some pictures and showed to her. Claire was a woman around Hinata age she had blond long hair and deep bleu eyes. She was wearing a very short skirt and a strapless top. And the young man was James he had red hair and green eyes and was around his thirties. "They both had the task to inveterate the organization and get close to the oldest son and heir to the family Uchiha Itachi but that failed" Koji said.

Hinata eyes widened, "but wait if it failed what happened to Claire and her partner" Hinata asked.

Koji shifted his gaze, "they got killed, we don't know how they found out but we think Itachi knew it from the begin"

"Okay what has this to do with me?" Hinata asked.

Koji turned to face her with a pleading look on his face, "Hinata you are the best around, we want you to inveterate in Akatsuki"

"What!" Hinata shrieked, "Are you crazy you just said he knew that Claire was an agent from the beginning, what do you want me to do?"

"Hinata you are the best, we know you can do it we wont let you do anything dangerous"

"Anything dangerous?, what do you call inveterate a dark organization with a genius as son, a walk though the park"

"Hinata please, we want you to befriend one of them and…"

"No"

"What!" Koji said surprised.

"I said no" Hinata replied.

"If you won't do it Hinata millions live would be lost including that of Neji and Tenten"

Hinata looked up, "what do you mean their lives would be lost"

"They pay them Hinata they won't let anything ruin their plan"

"And tell me what can I do" Hinata asked.

Koji smiled she took the mission she wouldn't let her family die that was why they send Neji in the first place. He was against it but it was the council against him and he had to follow his orders. "Okay we want you to befriend one of them as soon as you are there, you could befriend Itachi if you want but I don't think he would be attracted to you"

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "and may I ask why?"

Koji shrugged, "well you have a shy nature and you are not the type that wants to be in the center of everybody's attention we need somebody who gets his attention right away like Claire or Rain"

Hinata just raised an other eyebrow, "you mean just because I don't where clothes like I am standing in some strip tent I won't get attention of men"

Koji blushed, "no I mean there are men out there who prefer someone like you above Claire or Rain"

"Really like who?" she asked.

"Well I don't know it is not like I know every man out there" he said nervously.

Hinata shrugged, "Fine do you have a picture of Itachi"

Koji eyes widened, "you mean you don't know him"

"No should I" she asked again.

Koji shook his head, "no, no it is better this way, okay we want you to befriend one of them by applying for a job at the Uchiha corporation"

"And may I ask as what?"

"You are starting as the secretary of Sora Kouyanama who is the personal assistant of Uchiha Itachi but don't worry you will never see him, we think that she has ties with Akatsuki as well because according to James and some others who where investigating it Sora is the one who gives them the information or she is the decoy we really don't know what her position is but we think she has a relationship with Uchiha Itachi"

"So not everybody knows that the Uchiha family lead Akatsuki" Hinata asked.

"Yes and that is what makes it so hard to find enough evidence and arrest them"

"Okay I understand how long do I have to complete the mission?"

Koji sighed, "Hinata it doesn't matter you can take an entire year if you want we just want them arrested"

"That is just great and what about my other missions?" she replied sarcastically.

"Hinata you are not allowed to come near the department and don't contact us through mail or phone"

"O great idea Koji and how do I report everything and get rid of the information I have"

"You can sent that but under a other name they check and control everybody who works for them that is why we are removing you from all the files"

Hinata sighed; _just great in what kind of a mess did I got my self into this time_. "Okay Koji I understand but if they are just as good as you tell me how do I get in?"

"By applying of course" he replied.

"But that takes ages" Hinata replied annoyed. _Great sending her in a mission where survival was almost at a total present of zero was one thing but know she had to do it all by her self by getting in and getting hired_. "Koji you are forgetting one thing I never worked at a company"

"Don't worry the Hyuuga family meaning your family has just as much company's so you have worked at your fathers company"

"And why did I apply for a job at a rivaling company" Hinata asked.

"Wanted a challenge or something like that, you'll think of something" Koji said.

Hinata sighed, "Fine Koji I will take the mission"

Koji smiled a little, "I am sorry Hinata but I have to follow orders"

"Its okay don't worry I will think of something" she replied as she stood up. "Fine that means I wont be seeing any of you for a while now"

"Yea I think you're right good luck Hinata"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you Koji" she turned around and headed towards the door. Right before she closed the door Koji called her back. Hinata turned around, "yes Koji"

"Please be careful" Koji said softly.

Hinata blushed and smiled, "don't worry I will be fine" she said and closed the door behind her.

At Hinata apartment:

Hinata sighed as she closed the door of her apartment. She threw her jack on the couch and headed towards her bedroom she was tired. She would take a nice warm bath and than she would sleep. She was heading towards the bathroom when she heard the phone ring. She turned around and picked the phone in her bedroom. "Yea do you even know what time it is" Hinata said annoyed.

"And a hello to you to" Tenten said, "you always greet like that"

"Yes when you call at three in the morning" Hinata replied.

"Do you want to go to a club with me?" Tenten asked ever so sweetly.

"What? And this couldn't wait; besides aren't you leaving"

"Yes I am but not now or tomorrow"

"Fine I will go, can I go to sleep now" Hinata asked.

Tenten laughed, "Sure Hinata go right a head, o and you will love it I promise"

"Yea sure what ever you say bye" Hinata said and hanged up. She sighed when she dropped herself on her bed, _just a few minutes and than I will take my bath._ She thought before she drifted of in to a deep sleep.

At the club:

It was Saturday night and Hinata was sitting on a nice table in the corner of the night club she was at. It wasn't the way Hinata wanted to spend her Saturday night but Tenten would leave tomorrow and she wanted to spend her last night in New York in style. Koji changed the plans so suddenly and said that it would be better if they would leave in two groups instead of all eight together. Well it didn't matter at least Hinata would spend some time with Tenten before the both of them would leave for their missions. She was sitting for a while when someone with a voice that sended shivers down her spine asked her what she was doing her all by her self.

Hinata turned around only to face the most handsome man she ever saw. He had the dark black hair and he had the same dark eyes. He was wearing dark black jeans with a blood red shirt over it. He was wearing a black leather jack. She blushed when she realized she was staring a little too long. "I am not alone my friends are over there" she replied after a while.

The young man shifted his gaze towards Tenten who was dancing with a young man. He smirked, "and you are not dancing because?"

Hinata shrugged, "don't see anybody I want to dance with"

He started to grin, "No one, not one single man in the entire club" he asked

Hinata blush deepened. "Well I don't know"

"And what if I would ask you to dance with me what would you do?"

"You?"

His grin only broadened, "yes me what you don't want to dance with me?"

"No.. I."

The young man grinned," well that is new I don't think I ever heard a woman say no when I asked her something"

Hinata blushed, "I am meaning… it is just that I haven't expected you to ask me out of all women who are in the club"

"May I ask why?" he asked with that muscular voice of his.

Hinata blushed, "well…I…" she felt extremely nervous around him she didn't know why and it wasn't just because of his looks which was enough to let any woman want him. But it was also something else.

He took a seat opposite of her and made him self comfortable. "Well I won't leave until you give me an answer" he replied.

Hinata looked shocked not only of him sitting there uninvited but also that he would seat there until she gave him an answer.

He was only staring at her for a while as if he had nothing else to do.

She started to get more and more nervous by every second what would you tell a man who is so handsome that it has to be forbidden that you don't want to dance with him.

His grin only broadened as if he knew what she thinking. "Well I can wait you know just take your time"

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you planning to sit and wait till I give you an answer?"

"Easy I just want to know" he replied.

"You can't be serious"

"You want to bet?" he asked.

"No" Hinata replied. _He can't be serious just wait and he will leave_. She thought. But he didn't leave ten minutes passed of them sitting in complete silence. She already lost sight of Tenten she couldn't see her anymore. _Now what? _She thought.

"Well…" he asked in a teasing voice. "Is it so hard to think of one good reason?"

Hinata was starting to get irritated, his looks and because she didn't know why she was so uncomfortable with him around plus the fact that she didn't know what he wanted was working on her nerves.

"You want to know why well I tell you because you are to handsome for your own good that is why, you make me nervous I don't even know why and the most important point you are dangerous I don't even know what you want" she yelled.

The young man eyes widened a little he had a look of surprise over his face before he started to smirk, "so is that…".

_O no what did I just say_. Hinata thought.

He only grinned, "I had a lot of compliments of woman but even I have to admit that no one ever called that I was to handsome for my own good"

Hinata blushed, "I can't believe I said that" she mumbled.

He started to laugh, "So you are planning to sit here the entire night"

Hinata looked up with a annoyed expression, "yes I am planning to sit here all night any problems"

He shook his head while grinning, "No I don't think so" he stood up from his seat and pulled Hinata out of hers.

"Hey what are you doing?" Hinata asked but he didn't reply he only pulled her towards the dance floor.

Suddenly a man appeared before them and they stopped.

"Itachi, we have to leave it is almost three in the morning and the plane will arrive within a hour"

Hinata eyes grew wide of shock, _wait did he just say Itachi? But that means that he is…._

The young man sighed, "I am coming Jin" He turned around to face Hinata who was still in shock.

He raised an eyebrow, "something wrong" he asked.

Hinata couldn't mask her shock she had to think of something fast. "You are Uchiha Itachi" Hinata asked.

He only grinned, "And you are?"

"Hinata Hyuuga" she replied after a while it didn't matter if he knew her name.

He only nodded and turned around, "lets go Jin, I want to get this done as soon as possible"

"Nice meeting you Hyuuga-san" Itachi replied before he disappeared.

_Well it seems this mission is started, I only hope Koji removed my name from the files_. She thought before she searched for Tenten. "First step is taken now all I have to do is apply for that job". She mumbled. And she disappeared in the crowd.

**I hope you al like the start just tell me if I have to continue. And don't forget to review once again sorry for the long wait. A little more patience and they will be updated. And I want to thank you all for the reviews for my other stories. O and please no flames. **


End file.
